


【咩燈】蜜蜂幼稚園：男朋友

by chingching27



Series: 【咩燈】生命中的陽光 [2]
Category: bvb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《生命中的陽光》後傳-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	【咩燈】蜜蜂幼稚園：男朋友

放學鐘聲響起的瞬間，蜜蜂幼稚園像是一個突然炸開的鍋，歡聲笑語從四面八方湧出，取代了原先的寂靜。

下午去參加醫學研討會議的Mitch，難得的西裝筆挺。他手上拎著剛脫下的外套，和門口的警衛打了聲招呼後，悠閒地漫步進校園。  
週三是固定的全校活動日，Roman告訴他今天是音樂欣賞課，上課的地點是大禮堂。早就來過好幾次，Mitch熟門熟路的走到禮堂門口，正在考慮要不要進去找Roman，或者就站在這裡等待時，一個奶聲奶氣的問句從他的腳邊傳來。

「你是誰？」  
Mitch低頭看見一個胖嘟嘟的男孩，睜著大眼睛疑惑地看著他。Mitch蹲下身，溫柔地說：『嗨，你好啊！你是蜜蜂幼稚園的哪一班呀？你叫什麼名字啊？』  
「我是小班的Mario。」男孩毫無防人之心，很乖巧地回答了他的問題，立刻引發了另一個男孩的不滿。  
跟著Mario走到門口的Marco，輕拍了Mario的手臂：「Mario，不要隨便跟陌生人講自己的名字啦！」隨即轉身瞪向Mitch：「你要找誰？」氣勢洶洶得讓Mitch不禁失笑。  
『我叫Mitch Langerak，我來接你們Roman老師下班的。』  
「為什麼你要接他下班？Roman老師又不是小朋友。」好奇寶寶Mario繼續發問，Mitch想了一想，露出淺淺的笑容，愉快的回答：『嗯，因為我是他男朋友啊。』

 

Roman老師的男朋友耶！  
本來隔著一小段距離旁聽的孩子們立刻被引起了興趣，全部都圍了過來。

「什麼是男朋友？」Mario不懂。  
「所以你跟Roman老師很熟喔？」Marcel好奇。  
「男朋友可以幹麼？」Marco追問。  
「可是我沒看過你！」已經在蜜蜂幼稚園待了三年的Mats提出質疑。

蜂擁而上的問題讓Mitch有點發暈，他試圖安撫小朋友們：『等一下等一下，你們問題要一個一個來，這樣我才能回答呀。』  
「先回答我的！」Mario很堅持。  
「Mario又來了，哪有每次都你第一個的？」剛加入話題還沒搞清楚狀況的Sven永遠把譴責Mario當作首要任務。  
「我的問題很重要啊，本來就應該解釋什麼是男朋友嘛！」Mario不服氣，拉來盟友幫腔：「Marco你說對不對？」  
Marco點頭：「我想知道男朋友可以幹麼。」非常執著。

 

正當Mitch思索著該如何解釋給幼稚園的小孩聽時，這鬧哄哄的場景也吸引了正在教室角落和Roman老師談話的Kehl老師。  
一看清訪客，Kehl便拍了拍Roman的肩，伸手指向門口：「Mitch來了。」  
「嗯？什麼？」背對著大門的Roman還沒意會過來，一邊琢磨著剛剛和Kehl討論的內容，一邊轉過身來，發現Mitch正被他的學生們團團包圍。

 

吃了一驚的Roman快步走向Mitch：「Mitch！你怎麼來得這麼早？」  
聽到Roman的聲音，Mitch站起身來，笑得更燦爛了：『我今天下午參加一個研討會，結束後我就直接過來了，想說你應該剛好下課。』

「Roman老師！Mitch說他是你男朋友！」Mario迫不及待的報告他的重大發現，Roman愣了一下，感到自己耳根迅速地發燙起來。  
「Roman老師臉好紅。」Marcel觀察細微的說。  
「為什麼會臉紅？因為Mitch說謊嗎？」Sven問。他是一說謊就會臉紅的標準型。  
『我沒有說謊喔！』Mitch立刻澄清，萬一被誤會他是一個不誠實的大人就太傷害他的形象了。

「欸....」平時對於怎麼處理這群小蘿蔔頭相當拿手的Roman老師，卻因為一句「Mitch說他是你男朋友」而陷入腦袋當機的狀況，面對那幾張充滿期盼的等著他回答的小臉，半個字也吐不出來。  
「小朋友們，你們收拾好書包了嗎？要趕快去校門口，爸爸媽媽等你們等很久囉！」站在一旁的Kehl適時伸出援手，解救了Roman的困境。注意力很快就被分散了的小朋友們一哄而散，留下鬆了口氣的Roman和Mitch。

 

在Kehl的催促和指揮下，教室裡的學生很快就走得一個不剩，Roman呼了一口氣：「那個，我先去收拾東西，你等我一下。」  
『嗯。』Mitch靠著門柱望著走進教室裡忙碌的Roman，收起了剛剛的笑容，微微的皺起眉頭。

 

Roman的家距離學校並不算遠，走路大約半小時而已。平時Mitch下診之後來到蜜蜂幼稚園，剛好都是Roman收拾完畢可以下班的時間，兩人會散步回去，一路閒聊著當天的見聞或是生活瑣事。  
明明答應交往還沒有過很久，可Roman覺得，這種因為平淡而更顯親密的日子，他好像已經非常習慣了。

 

『學長，』雖然兩人在高中時是學長學弟的關係，但跳級念大學的Mitch早就不是Roman的學弟了，不過當年養成的習慣，讓Mitch還是常常以學長稱呼Roman。他有點猶豫的問：『我說我是你男朋友，是不是帶給你困擾了？』  
貼心的Mitch，總是把Roman一切細微的動作和表情放在心上。剛剛Roman遲疑著不知道該如何向小朋友們解釋的畫面讓他有些介意，也許才剛交往不久，Roman還不是很能接受這種身份。

 

也或許，他並不想讓其他人知道？

 

自行推斷了一大堆理由的Mitch稍微沮喪，但在衡量了自己的沮喪與Roman的為難之後，還是提出了這個問題。  
Roman不高興、不喜歡、不樂意的事，Mitch也找不出必須堅持的理由。

 

但出乎Mitch意料的，Roman掃了他一眼之後，沒有立刻回答，嘴角卻明顯的上揚了。  
「你啊，既然都這麼想到處大肆宣揚、宣示主權了，怎麼又戰戰兢兢怕我反悔呢？」Roman悠哉的說：「你也太小看我了吧？我是那種會勉強自己或是出爾反爾的人嗎？」

 

Mitch慢下腳步，有些驚訝地看著Roman的背影，Roman沒有注意到，仍然一邊走一邊自顧自的說：「我答應你了，就是喜歡你，沒有什麼怕誰知道的問題。頂多是還沒適應所以被問到時會突然當機，但下一次，我會很快地回答，很快地說，對。」  
『Roman。』Mitch拉住Roman的手，在Roman還沒反應過來時，迅速湊上去親了一下Roman那只要牽動嘴角就會露出的，深深的酒窩。

 

「.........幹麼！」突如其來的親吻讓Roman一時無法反應，只能呆呆的做出想要有氣勢，實際上卻相當無力的詢問。Mitch露出招牌的陽光笑容，說：『沒事，我只是，我只是太開心了。』

 

沒有什麼比你的親口承諾，更讓我無所畏懼。


End file.
